The Last Hour
by Busybee 123
Summary: 'Dead, wasn't even a real word anymore, it didn't even exist. Now that dead has risen, we don't use that word. I, Olive Dole, have been living hell on earth ever since the day of the incident'. Olive& Fletcher. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

The Last Hour 

Dead, wasn't even a real word anymore, it didn't even exist. Now that dead has risen, we don't use that word. I, Olive Dole, have been living hell on earth ever since the day of the science incident.

_One year ago….._

''_Come on, Olive. You have two minutes to get down here''. Artist, and boyfriend of sixteen year old Olive Dole, yelled at her. _

''_Gosh, Fletcher. Hold you're horses''. She called to him, from upstairs. Olive was changing into comfortable clothing to watch the auction of Fletcher's new painting at the Museum down stairs. _

''_Olive-'' _

''_I'm coming''. She said, running down stairs, jumping over the couch, landing next him. Olive pushed a train of her blonde hair out of face. _

''_So, did you make the popcorn''? She asked._

''_Crap''. Fletcher muttered, running over to the kitchen. A few minutes later, he came back with the buttery, fluffy, popcorn in a bowl._

''_You're just in time''. Olive said, grabbing a full of popcorn & stuffing it into her mouth._

_The program was about to begin, then; _

_WE INTRUPTED THIS PROGRAM, WITH THIS BREAKING NEWS: AN: (Sorry, about the caps)_

_A man that looked terrified then calm like usual news people; appeared on the screen._

_There was an incident at the science lab, in Canada. They were testing on radioactive rats and ants. The chemicals were then tested on a human subject. The human began to attack him partners and escaped from the laboratory. _

_Then a woman, sandy brown hair was seen being attacked by a group of unknown creatures. Her screaming would haunt them forever. There a camera man that said cut. Then static and the screen went dark._

_The two young adults stared at the screen, silently praying it was a dream. But it wasn't. Without turning his face from the screen Fletcher said, ''Olive go get you're stuff''. _

''_Fletcher-''_

''_Olive, don't argue, just go''. He said. Scared out of her mind, Olive obeyed. She walked upstairs, still in a trace from what she just witnessed. She stuffed her book bag, tooth brush, tooth brushes, soap, and some clothes Things that were useful. Her lucky flashlight, and her favorite, teddy bear, Mr. Stuffy Kins._

_Downstairs, Fletcher franticly stuffed things in a bag in the closet. He tried multiple times to call Chynna, but it always went to voice mail. He got the can opener and a bunch of canned soups & added it to the list things to go in the bag. He grabbed the first aid, just in case. _

_By the time he was finished, Olive walked into the living room._

''_I got some things''. She announced to him._

''_Go get the car started; we're leaving this place in five minutes''. Fletcher told her._

_AN: I hope you enjoyed this story; it was an idea that came to my mind a couple days ago. _

_Review, if you want me to continue. :) _


	2. Chapter 2

Present

''Olive, you okay''? Fletcher asked me.

I nodded,'' Fine''. I muttered.

It's been at least a year and a half since this thing began. We've seen many people become zombies. It seems like we're the only people left. San Francisco doesn't look the same; the Golden Gate Bridge has crumbled. The buildings and shops have been abandoned. We rarely find food just lying around. We still haven't seen or heard Chynna since the outbreak. I actually miss Angus, being annoying, or Violet running over or tackling someone. I hope they're okay.

''Liv, it's getting dark, we should head to the den''. Fletcher said.

''Yeah, we better''.

The den was part of an old, worn out building; that we stayed in.

I was so tired. I fell onto the bed with a thump. Fletcher lied down beside me wrapping his arms around me.

''I'm glad I still have you''. Fletcher whispered into my ear.

I rolled my eyes, ''you're so cheesy''. I whispered back.

He smiled, and then our lips connected. It was a short kiss but it meant the world to me.

''Want something to eat''? Fletcher asked, sitting up.

''Sure, I'm starving''. Which was true, we both haven't eaten anything since this morning, now it was at least seven thirty.

''Here's your soup''. Fletcher said. I toke the tomato soup. It had steam coming out of it.

''What happens if we never find our parents or Chynna.'' I whispered, taking a sip of my soup.

''We're going to find them, okay''. Fletcher said, taking my hand. I nodded.

After slurping down my soup after a few minutes, I laid down on the warm mattress. Fletcher stood at the front of the room, keeping watch. I soon drifted off into a peaceful.

I was awoken by Fletcher, who seemed really excited, like he was jumping around like a bunny rabbit.

''What's the problem''. I brushed my wild hair out of face. He grabbed my arm,

''Fletcher, what's-''

''Shhs''. He said, leading me a window. I gazed around, zombies everywhere, nothing different.

''What am I suppose to be looking at, exactly''. I ask, confused.

''I swore I just saw something human''. Fletcher exclaimed.

I laughed then shook my head, ''I think you're just tired, babe''. I said, ruffled his hair.

''Yeah'', he said, ''maybe I am''. I pushed him onto the bed. He landed on his back; I smiled as cuddle up next to him.

''I'll keep watch for a little while, okay''. I told him. He kissed the top of my head,

''No, stay''. He muttered, drifted off into sleep.

I sigh, gently getting of the bed, I toke his gun. Usually, nothing comes up here since, we're pretty high up. I think at least 5 stories. God, I miss china, she's the one with plans. I wish she was here.

I heard rustlings in the distance, probably nothing. But then I heard groaning, I quickly ran over Fletcher, who was drooling.

''Fletcher, wake up''.

He opened his eyes, then quickly rubbing them, ''what is it''?

''It's the walkers, they're here''.

AN: Thanks to reviewing Everyone, I'm glad you've enjoying this story. There will be some horror coming up soon, Don't worry. Sorry for the delay, been busy.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Sorry, for the huge delay, I couldn't think what to do next. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews._

''Olive, we have to go, now''! Fletcher exclaimed, stuffing our clothes into our bags. I went into the door way, and started shooting the zombie heads off. When Fletcher was done packing, we both ran out of the room, and shot the zombies with me. We dodged them and ran down stairs. The zombies started to follow us.

''Come on, Fletcher''. I yelled as we ran into the forest. There were so many them, staggering in the grass. But Fletcher had stopped and back toward the zombies. _ ''What is he doing''? _I ran toward him, and tugged on his arm. He ignored me then picked up a mysterious item, and tucked it inside his pants pocket.

''Fletcher, let's go''. I growl, growing to become impatient. He glanced at me, and then nodded. He soon became back into focus when the zombies were closer. We entered the swampy forest, that had flies, and moldy bodies everywhere, _Gross!_

The sky was getting darker, we better get somewhere quick. I hated being outside at night. It was silent for a long time.

''Hey, there's a cabin''. Fletcher observed, walking ahead of me. I felt so much better seeing shelter. Fletcher quickly busted into the cabin, without even knocking.

''Fletcher''. I scolded, flicking his shoulder. He stared at me, his chocolate eyes were shocked.

''What did I do''?

''You can't just barge into someone's house''. I said, shaking my head.

''You do it all the time''. Flech exclaimed.

''True, but that's different''. I told him, prepared to argue.

''No it's not''. Fletcher argued, putting my orange backpack on the dusty wooden floor.

I sighed, this was really stupid. I sidestepped him and went to explore, I was glad we had a kitchen, but no water. As I finally found the bed room, it was big and had comfy pillows. I kicked off my sneakers; I lay down and got under the covers. They were warm and so soft.

''Find the bed huh''. Fletcher whispered softly, leaning against the door frame.

''Yeah, wanna join me''. I ask, causing him to smile brightly. He crawled into the bed beside me, holding me tightly.

AN: Bad ending, _I know_. I just can't think of any good ideas lately. But if you guys have any suggestions or ideas for me, don't hesitate to ask. ;).


	4. Author Note!

Sorry, for such the long delay everyone the Last hour chapter is almost done. It's on my other computer and I rarely use that one. So that's why it's been taking me so long to update, don't worry I've hav'nt given up on this story!


	5. Chapter 4

_Olive_

I woke to a stormy sky; I sat up, trying not to wake Fletcher, who is drooling his pillow. I shiver at the sight of it. I tiptoe out of bed, and walk into the dinning area. I was really craving for a bagel with strawberry cream cheese. I looked through the cabinet; I found a bag of old bagels. Lucky me!

I set the table from a left over china table we found. I grabbed some butter from a pack we stored. Good thing it didn't melt.

''What are you doing'? Fletcher asked sleepily. He still had his usual bed head.

''I'm having bagels for breakfast''? I asked, ''Want some''? Fletcher nodded as he walked over then sat down in a chair beside me.

I kissed the top of his fluffy hair,'' Somebody's still tired''; I cooed in my baby voice. He rolled his eyes; ''Yeah, sure''.

He picked up a bagel and examined it like it was a deadly virus.

''What's the matter''?

''Are you sure we should eat this''. He asked nervously as he examined the bagel like it was toxic waste.

''Of course, it's not bad''. I laughed,'' You're so gullible''.

''No I'm not''?

''Yes, you are''. I shot back. He ignored me and toke a bite of his bagel. He smiled, ''this uhm yummy''.

''Duh''. I said, I stood up and walked over to the window. I finished the last of the bagel, and went over to window; there we're no zombies around.

''There's no walkers''. I say happily.

''That's good''. Fletcher says,

''Do you think Chynna's okay''? Fletcher asks.

''I hope she's okay, I wish I could've seen her before the outbreak''. I say. Fletcher comes over and wraps his arms around my waist.

''Liv, there was nothing you could do, she lived all the way across town''. Fletcher said softly, causing us to sway back in forth. I sigh, ''Yeah, I guess your right''.

''It's true, I am right''. He said proudly. I pulled away from him and walked toward the door.

''Where are you going''? Fletcher asked, curiously.

''Gonna take a look around, that's all''. I say.

Outside, it's calm and I finally don't smell the undead. The air smelt like a sweet and refreshing. The warm sun beams on my face like never before. I walk on and find a welcoming patch of lilies. I run through it and then lay down to watch the cloud roll by_. ''It's Perfect''. _I hear rustling nearby, it sounds like a girl.

''Angus, I really don't think we're going the right way''. The girl exclaims. Then a guy voice chuckles;

''Chynna, I pretty sure we're going the right way''. I quickly sit up, and look around. That's when my heart stops; I never thought I'd see my best friend. I stand up and run toward the voices, nearly tripping over an old tree stump. I see Angus, in an old wrinkly plaid shirt, and blue jeans. Then I see Chynna, her usual straight hair is now is wild and looks mangled. Her red guitar shirt has little holes and tears in it. She wears a short brown skirt.

''Chynna''. I barely could even speak. They don't notice.

''Chynna''. I yell, and then Chynna and Angus glance at me.

''No way''. Angus gasps; his mouth hanging open. Chynna quickly rubs her eyes, thinking this is a dream.

''It's me''. I say. Before I know it, I burst into tears. Then like in slow motion, we're running toward each other with open arms.

_AN: Hey guys, I told you I would get it finished today. Thanks for being patient. I hope you liked the Chynna/Olive reunion._


	6. Chapter 5

I hugged Chyna so tight I thought I was choking her. My vision was blurry from all the tears I was releasing;

''I thought I'd never see you again''. She cried as she pulled away from me.

''Me neither''. I sobbed. I turned to see Angus, who still had curly, moppy black hair. He was little taller than before but was still the same.

''Where's Violet''? I asked. I really wanted to see her. Chyna gave me smile, and then I felt two hands on my back. I turned to see Violet; she wore a bright blue t-shirt and worn out jeans. I hugged her tightly.

''I missed you guys''. I exclaimed, as we started to walk back to the cottage.

''Where's Flechie''? Violet asked, I giggled at the nickname.

''He's back at the cottage''. I say running ahead of them, ''Come on''.

Once I got there, I ran through the place, searching for Fletcher.

''Fletcher''. I called. No answer. I went into our bedroom which was also empty. I put my hands on my hips.

''This isn't funny, come on out Fletcher''. I yelled out. He wasn't here. That's when Chyna, Angus, and Violet walked into the room.

''Nice room''. Violet commented; sitting on the bed.

''I can't find Fletcher''. I cried. Chyna grabbed my hand;

''I'm sure he just went for a walk or something''.

I sighed, ''Maybe, but it's rare''. I heard a crash in the living room. I ran out of the room to see Fletcher surrounded by a bag of apples.

''Where have you been''? I screamed, ''you had me worried sick''. I pulled into a loving embrace. Fletcher silently stroked my hair;

''I'm so sorry''.

''It's okay, but don't do that ever again''. I warned as we pulled away.

''I have a surprise for you''. I whispered pulling him toward our bedroom.

''What I- ''He stops in mid sentence to see our friends.

''No way''. He chokes out, Violet smiles and gave him a hug.

''I can't believe you guys are here''. He laughed, hugging her back. We pulled each other in to a group hug. I felt complete. Once we all broke away, Angus and violet were holding hands. I raised an eyebrow;

''Something you want to tell me''. I questioned. Violet blushed.

''We're dating''. She said quietly. I ruffled her hair,

''Yeah, we've noticed''. Fletcher noted.

''Come on, anyone hungry''? I asked.

''I sure am''. Angus yelled after me.

* * *

I walked into our kitchen and looked through my bag. I found some marsh mallows and little graham crackers. I also found some old Hershey bars in a cabinet.

''Who what's want smores''. I shouted.

''I do''. Violet answered.

''Me too''. Fletcher, Chyna, and Angus said.

''This is awesome''. Violet said as she roasted her second marsh mellows over the fire. We were sitting in the backyard.

''Yeah, this is the best time I ever had''. Angus agreed, smashing his graham crackers and marshmallow together.

Chynna nodded and took a bite of her smore.

''Remember when we got brainwashed by Miss Scdomore''. I asked. _(AN: Sorry, if I spelled Scdomore wrong)._

Violet laughed; ''Yeah, that yogurt was so gross''.

''Hey, how come I didn't get any yogurt''. Angus whined.

''Angus, you had chicken pocks, remember''? I said, rolling my eyes.

''Oh yeah''. Angus said, Violet giggled.

''So how did you guys get together''? Fletcher asked.

''Well…''. Violet tugged on her hair.

''You guys really don't have to tell us if you don't want to''. Fletcher said honestly.

''Thanks''. Angus replied.

Chynna stood up and stretched; ''Man, I'm beat''.

I stand up too, ''Me too''. I glance at Fletcher, who takes my hand. I walk into the house dragging Fletcher with me.

''Chynna, you can sleep on the couch''. I command as I hand her a blanket and pillow. Chyna gives me a huge hug and plops onto the couch.

''Violet, Angus. Can sleep...''

''We'll just sleep on the floor next to Chynna''. Violet says getting a wool blanket. Angus and Violet lay down under the covers and snuggled together.

''Aww. So cute''. Fletcher cooed.

''Shut up''. Violet says, I laugh.

''I love you, you guys''. I say feeling tears appearing. I feel giving me a squeeze.

''We know''. Violet says her smile lighting up the room. I look at Chynna who is already sleeping peacefully. Then Fletcher pulls me into the room and closes it. Fletcher cupped my face in his hands.

''I love you, so much''. He whispered before kissing my forehead. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling at his hair.

''I know''. I whispered then pulling my lips toward his.

_AN: Thanks for being so patient everyone. I had huge writer's block. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any suggestions? _

_PS: Do you like Violet/Angus as a couple? _

_PSS: Do you want Chynna to be with OC? _


	7. Chapter 6

_Olive_

Fletcher surprisingly woke me up that morning, usually I wake him up. Once I was fully awake; I walked into the living; Chynna was on the couch reading a book, while Angus and Violet were arguing about what to make for breakfast. _Typical._

''Do you guys really need to fight over this''. Fletcher said, shaking his head. I giggled and let him handle that problem.

''How's your book''? I asked, sitting beside her. Chynna sighs and closes it. She shrugs, ''it's alright''.

''Good''. I say, nudging her shoulder. She laughs and smiles.

''Are there any other survivors''. I asked, curiously. Chynna sadly sighs, ''my dad died trying to keep us safe''.

''I'm sorry''. I whispered, wrapping an arm around her.

''What about Cameron, Lexi, and Paisley''? I asked.

''I don't know, okay''! She blurted out, causing us all to be silent; ''I'm lucky when I found Violet and Angus when I did''.

I nodded; I guess she wanted to be by herself for awhile. I got to find Violet and Angus quietly making us pancakes. Fletcher did a great job keeping them in order. I ruffled Fletcher's hair;

''Great job, babe''. I said, kissed his cheek. His face turned red as a tomato. He smiled though.

Violet rolled her eyes and flipped her pancakes.

''Can you guys go somewhere else with that you might give the food cooties or something''. Angus said.

I raised an eyebrow, before I could say anything, Fletcher spoke;

''Are you guys serious, right now''? Fletcher shouted. The couple glanced at each other then said;

''Sure are''. Fletcher groaned and started things I couldn't understand.

Finally, our pancakes were finished. I had three pancakes in a stack, covered with maple syrup.

''We need to get more supplies''. Fletcher said, as I was taking another bite.

''And weapons''? Violet added.

We really didn't want go and leave our paradise, but we had no choice. After eating we packed up our things, just in case we don't want to come back. As we were walking, Fletcher and I stood in the back of the group.

''You okay''? Fletch asked after awhile. I nodded, but I couldn't help but feel a weird feeling in my stomach.

''You''?

''Good''.

''Fletcher, do you think Chynna is acting a little weird''.

''Not really, why''? Fletcher asked. I shook my head, ''Nothing just asking''.

We walked further to find a nearby town, it was of course deserted. Violet ran into a nearby café and came out with an axe.

''I'm so going to use this''. She said.

''Okay, but don't go crazy and try to kill us with it''. Angus remarked. Violet walked over and kissed Angus.

We decided to let them be, they are the weirdest couple I've seen. Fletcher, Chynna and I find an abandoned candy shop. I find lots of uneaten Hershey bars, resses pieces, snicker bars. I grabbed a handful and stuffed into my bag. I glanced over and look over the register counter to see two old rusty pistols. Fletcher and I grabbed them,

''Yes, we have weapons''. I squealed. I glanced over at Chynna, who looked completely zoned out.

''Chynna, are you okay''? Fletcher asked, shaking her shoulder. Chynna stared at us, and smiled.

''I'm fine, Fletcher''. Chynna smiles at us. She stroll over to see find a stick.

''I'll use this''. She said gleefully. Violet and Angus burst into the shop. They're faces were covered in fear.

''We need to go like, right now''. She said quickly. We all scrambled out of the store to see zombies dragging their bodies toward us. Fletcher grabbed my hand as we ran down the road. Once and a while we would stop to shoot their heads off. Violet was really good at it, so was Fletcher. But out of nowhere, Chynna stopped.

''What are you doing''? I called to her. She shook her head, and smiled and charged at the deadly creature.

''This girl is crazy''. I hear Violet mutter under her breath. Chynna was pretty much kicking ass, she was cutting off head and arms, etc. By the time, she was done there was nothing but a pile of dead bodies.

I ran up to her and give her a huge hug, ''that was amazing''. She blushed. Fletcher, who now stood next to me, gave Chynna a hand five.

''Guys, we need to get out here.'' Angus called over to us. Angus was holding Violet's hand tightly.

''We better go''. Violet added, nervously. I nodded and we all ran after them.

Once we were back at the cabin, it was so tired I think I might faint.

''I don't know about you guys but I'm really tired''. I said, yawning.

''Ditto''. Fletcher said, rubbing his eyes.

''Me too''. Chynna sat grabbing her blanket and jumping on to the couch. I grabbed Fletcher's hand pulled him into our room; Fletcher leaned against the door as I hug him tightly,

''I love you''. I whisper into his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

''Love you too''. He kisses my forehead then my nose and lips. I run my hands through his hair; I finally let some tears slip. Fletcher held me tighter and kissed my tears away. I pull him on the bed, and silently caressed his cheeks. Fletcher pulls away, his breathing heavy. He silently snuggles into my neck.

''Don't leave me''. I pleaded, as I stroked his soft brown hair. I fell asleep to hear him whisper, ''I'll never leave you''.

_AN: I hope you enjoy the Folive scene. I want you guys to know that Olive can't be strong all the time. But anyway, comment, please! _


	8. Author Note 2

I'm so sorry everyone. I know you guys hate me right now. I've been so busy with other projects and events in my life. But in 2 weeks school will be over for me, and I'll work really hard on the story

Bye…


	9. Chapter 7

_Basically, we're on chapter 7 since the last chapter was an author note, but anyway _

_Enjoy! (Sorry for such the long wait)_

Fletcher and I pretty much slept until noon. I was so tired, and then my stomach started to growl. I pulled myself away from Fletcher who was once again slobbering on his pillow. I opened the door to find Angus & Violet rolling on floor.

''What are you guys doing''?

''Angus won't let me play with his game boy''! Violet said. I rolled my eyes.

''You guys got to be kidding me''.

''It's Pokémon, my favorite game''. Violet complained.

''Angus, let Violet play''. I said sternly.

''Fine''. Angus huffed, handing her the device. Violet cheered and jumped on the couch.

''It's like running a daycare''. I muttered.

''Where's Chynna''? I asked Angus. He shrugged, ''don't know''.

I sighed and opened one the cabinets to find a box of my favorite cereal, Lucky Charms.

I grabbed a blue plastic bowl, and an almost expired carton of milk. I dumped my cereal then my milk.

''You guys seriously need to learn how to walk up earlier''. Angus said shaking his head.

I ignored him, and ate my cereal. Soon, Fletcher finally dragged himself out of bed, and walked into the kitchen.

''Good Afternoon''. I greeted. Fletcher gave me a kiss on the cheek.

He grabbed the box of lucky charms. I looked around; Chynna still hasn't come back yet.  
I walked over to Violet; her eyes were like glued to the screen.

''Have you seen Chynna''?

''No, not since this morning''.

Hmm…. Then Chynna busted through the door. She had at least two bags full of food.

''Where have you been all day''? As I took the bag from her, I glanced inside to see the bag was full with TV dinners, bananas, apples, and little apple pies.

''Finding food in stores''. She said.

''We're going to have a feast''. Fletcher cheered.

_AN: Next chapter will be a dinner scene. I'll try to update sooner._


	10. Chapter 8

_Olive- _

Fletcher set the table; I gave everyone the spaghetti dinner; the food was making my stomach growl.

''Come on guys, we're starving''. Angus whined.

''Well, maybe if you would help us we'll get finished faster''. Violet shot back, flicking his ear. Angus rubbed his aching ear and grabbed some cups.

''For dessert, we're going to have lots of popsicles''. Chynna announced as we sat down. I quickly dug in, I actually hate TV dinners, but in this world any food is like the best thing in the world. When I was done, my face was covered with tomato sauce.

''I think you got something''. Fletcher said, holding back laughter, ''Right there''.

I excused myself from the table, and went to the bathroom to wash my dirty face. When I came back Chynna was throwing the dinner out and handing out popsicles.

''These are amazing.'' Violet said. They were so sweet & cold. After eating we all got ready for bed,

''See you guys in the morning''. I said, as Fletcher & I walked into our room. They all waved back, but I felt this weird feeling in my stomach like something was going to go wrong, but I ignored it.

I crawled into bed and cuddled with Fletcher, he's amazing. I snuggled into his chest, while he wrapped his arms around me protectively. We both drifted off into our dreams.

Angus-

Violet was on my lap, playing with my hair. She was so pretty and gentle. I caressed her face; she gave me a small smile. I ran my hands through her soft, raven hair. She kisses my nose, making my heart soar.

''Vi''. I say, she looks at me.

''What''.

''I'm glad that we're dating''.

She smiles, ''Me too''.

I grab her arm pulling her up. I take her outside, it's dark but the stars were bright in the sky.

''Why are we out here''?

''I thought you like looking at the stars''.

She chuckled, ''I do but it's really late & I'm tired''.

''But.''.

She gave me a loving look and grabbed my hands, ''what's wrong''?

''I wanted to show you something''.

''What is it?''.

''Look up''.

She looked up at the sky then look at me raising an eyebrow, '' What am I suppose to be looking at''?

I pointed to the star closest to the moon, ''That's the star I named after you''.

''Are you serious''?

''Yeah, before everything went insane, I went on a website for naming stars''. ''It was only a couple hundred dollars''.

''Angus''! She squealed, hugging me tightly, ''That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me''.

I blushed; she stood on her tippy toes and kissed my forehead.

''Thank you''.

So Cute! I just love those two! Anyway, don't worry you guys Chynna will have some romance too, don't worry. See Ya!


	11. Chapter 9

Olive-

I walked into the kitchen, finding Violet & Angus staring at a piece of paper.

'' What are you staring at''? Violet handed it over.

_Dear friends,_

_I'm going to find my parents & my brother. I need to do this alone, do not follow me. _

_Olive: You're best friend, I love you very much. I'm so happy I met you. _

_Fletcher: If anything happens to me, take care of Olive, she needs you._

_Angus: Keep everyone laughing, and caring about everyone, we need that in a world like this._

_Violet: I'm glad you came to the A.N.T program when we were thirteen; I've never seen someone so determined & compassionate as you. _

_Love,_

_Chynna_

I felt tears streaming down my face like a waterfall. I felt myself getting angry. I wanted to rip the paper to shreds.

Violet and Angus were hugging each other. I left the room. Fletcher was still in bed, hugging his pillow. I lay down beside him.

He lifted his head, ''Morning''.

''Hi''. I said, my voice squeaking. He sat up, he pulled me into his lap, I buried my face in his shoulder, He combed his fingers through my hair, I sniffled and tears ran down my cheeks.

''Olive, what happened''?

''Its Chynna, she left''.

''What! Why''. He asked, wiping my tears away.

''She wanted to find her family, by herself''. I said, hugging him tightly.

''Olive, you can't blame yourself for this''.

''I feel like it's my fault''.

''It's not your fault''. He kissed the top of my head.

''I just hope she's okay''.

''Me too''.

Chynna's POV

The blazing hot sun streamed down my back. I dragged my feet to a nearby bench, trying to shield myself from the sun. I closed my eyes for a second; I thought about Cameron, what am I doing? They're most likely dead, I'm just wasting time.

I get off the bench & find myself in an abandon town. Buildings covered vines & tree bark, roads cracked & wrinkled. But it was actual pleasant walking though this place without any people in it. Then I heard groan, I turned and saw a pack of the undead, charging after me. I ran through the streets, finding an old abandon coffee shop, locking the door, I barracked the door with tables & chairs. Zombies banged on glass trying to get into shop.

''Thanks for getting us trapped''. A voice said. I turned around to see a boy, at least a year older than me with raven back & brown eyes staring at me.

''Well, I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was here''. I shot back, catching his sarcasm.

''Anyway, you're lucky there's another exit''. He ran up the stairs, I quickly followed.

We ended up on the roof; there was a bridge just a few feet away.

''Follow me''. The boy ran across the bridge, pulling me with him.

What's up with Chynna & the mystery boy?

Will Chynna find her family?

Q: What do you want the boy's name to be?. Leave it in the comments,

Bye!


	12. Chapter 10

The boy & I made our way across the bridge. Luckily the zombies couldn't see us. Climbing down the latter, the street was now cleared. I was really happy we were safe, for now.

''So, what's your name''? I asked, walking beside him.

''Jake''. He replied.

''Mine's Chynna''. I said. He was really quiet.

''Where do you live''? I asked.

''In the forest, I built a tree house''. He said, walking a little faster.

Jake's tree house was very big, they were windows & a roof made out straw.

''You did these all by yourself''?

''Yeah, took me three years''. He said, climbing up the latter to the tree house. I followed him up, he held out his hand pulling me up. He let my hand go & sits in one of his chairs.

''Are you hungry?''. He asked. My stomach grumbled, Jake smiled, it gave me butterflies.

''I'll take that as a yes.'' He came back with bread, cheese & ham.

''I hope you like ham & cheese.''. I wasn't so sure about eating it, it looked rotten.

Jake rolled his eyes, ''It's not spoiled''.

I quietly grabbed the food from his hand, combining them into a sandwich. I take a huge bite; it was really moist & fresh. I'm pretty gulping it down.

''That good, huh?''

I nodded,'' it was amazing ''.

He grabbed my hand, pulling me toward a bed.

''This is going to be where you'll sleep''. He said. I smiled, throwing my bag on the bed.

''Isn't this your bed.''

''Yeah, never like it though''?

''Thanks for letting me stay here''.

''No problem, I always wanted some company.''

Fletcher~

Olive's been quiet all day, she barely ate breakfast. Violet & Angus left to go look for food, so I had two choices. Go talk to Olive or find something else to do. After thinking for awhile, I went outside to look for Olive. I searched for her, but found nothing. That's when I heard a scream. I raced into a forest; there was Olive, on the ground, struggling to fight. I take my hand gun and fire bullets to the zombies head. It crumbles to the ground. Olive stands up, but I could tell she was shaking.

''Why were you out here by yourself''. I asked, getting closer. She shrugged;'' Why does it matter''?

''Because you almost died''.

''Why does it even matter, Chynna's going to die''.

''Don't say that, she's coming back''.'' She'll come back''. I said bravely. Liv's eyes were red from crying. I wanted to just hug her.

''Olive, this is not your fault''.'' Why are you blaming yourself?''.

She shrugged.

''C'mere''. I said, spreading my arms out wide. She just stood there for a moment, and then slowly walked toward me. She snuggled in my shirt.

''Tell me the truth''.

''Before I met you guys, I didn't have many friends at my old school, because of being so smart. They called me names; I started to blame myself for being so smart. That I should have to be like everyone else, but I couldn't. But when I met you & Chynna, I learned to trust you guys, and then started to become my old self again.'' She said, sighing.

''Feel better''? I asked, stroking her curls. She smiled, ''Yes, thank you for listening''.

Once we made our way to the cabin, Violet sat on the couch, playing with her game boy.

''Where's Angus''. I asked.

''I don't know, I don't supervise him 24/7''. Violet remarked.

''Well, did he leave''?

''Guys, I'm in a Pokémon battle right now. I need to concentrate, so please go away''. Violet said, quickly.

Olive snatched the game boy away, and threw against the wall, crumbling to the bits.

''Really! Not cool''. Violet said, her arms crossed.

''It's for your own good''. Olive said.

_AN:_

_I hope you guys like this chapter. What do you think about Jake? I like his character; I think he'll be nice for Chynna. Review, please. Thanks for all the names, they were helpful. Thank you for the reviews. It means a lot. _


	13. Chapter 11

_AN: This chapter is a little sad, sorry._

Jake & I sat in chairs on his handmade balcony. The sun hid behind the horizon.

''So, do you have any family''? I asked.

I had a sister, Maya, brown hair, brown eyes, & a mom and dad.

''They died, didn't they?''.

He sighed, ''My mom went into the city to search for food''. ''She was gone for hours, so my dad went to look for her. Maya, only age twelve wanted to go, but since I was the oldest, she had to stay. Dad never came back, I knew the truth, and it was going to happen sooner or later. In December, Maya had a terrible fever; she coughed up blood & sneezed a lot. We didn't have any medicine. A week later she died in her sleep''.

''I'm sorry''. I whispered, putting a hand on her shoulder.

''I'm shocked that you're so open to me''. I added.

''Yeah, I don't have many people to talk to''. He sat up, ''How about we get some dinner''.

''Um, I'm pretty sure there's no pig, just running around''.

''I have a gun, there has to be something out there''.

''I'm going to stay here''. I said, leaning back. He gave me a little smile, ''Blood creeps me out.''

''I'll be back''. He said, heading toward the latter. I grabbed his hand, he turned around. I hugged him tightly, ''Be careful''. I whispered into his ear.

''I will''.

I crawled into bed, I didn't realize how tired I was until my head hit the pillow. The next morning, I woke up to someone shaking me. My vision cleared to see Jake, still in his clothes from yesterday.

''What time is it?''.

''Morning''. He replied, pulling me out of bed.

Jake & I walked into the main room; on the table is bowl with little bites of pig & rice, I sat down and dug in.

''This is amazing''. I said.

''Thanks, my dad taught me how to hunt so, I've had experience''. He said, pretty proud of himself. I take many spoonfuls into my mouth. It tasted like bacon & rice; I haven't had a home cooked meal in months.

''Do you have any family''? He asked, propping a chair next to me.

''Yes, I don't know if they're alive yet''. I explained to him about Olive, Fletcher, Angus, and Violet. The A.N.T program; and my family. It was nice to have some to talk to about life. He was a very good listener.

''So, you like to sing''. He said, rising in eyebrow.

''Yup, it's my favorite thing to do''.

''Cool''; He ran to his room, a few minutes later, he came back with a guitar.

''You play guitar.'' I asked; my heart lifting.

''Yup, playing since I was eight''.

His hands strummed the strings, playing a sweet, soft melody. It seemed familiar, I started to sing along.

I remember tears streaming down your face, when I said; I'll never let you go.

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said, don't leave me here alone, But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight.

He started to sing with me, his voice was gentle.

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

I moved closer; we were perfect, if this zombie thing all blows over. Jake & I could be a duet.

He stopped; ''you're really good''.

''Thanks, you too''.

_Can anyone guess the song? _

_Do you guys like Jake/Chynna together?_

_Thanks for all the reviews, 41 reviews you guys. That so cool! _

_See ya! __._


	14. Chapter 12

_I've been away for a couple days, sorry for the wait. Thanks for the reviews. I knew you guys would figure out the song, one of my favorites actually. I love the hunger games too. Excited for Catching Fire._

Olive~

It's been two days since I've seen Chynna; we're still living in this cabin. Fletcher & Angus left a while back to find more food. Now it's just Violet & I, the only to keep us sane is these board games. Angus, being super lazy, couldn't fix Violet's game boy. So she went on a complete rampage about it, soon Angus went out to the city to find something for us to do. He came back with a rusty box of Uno cars with burnt edges.

''Hey, when are the boys coming back?''. Violet asked, sitting down beside me.

''I really don't know''. I said, flipping through a magazine.

''I'm really bored''. She whined.

''Here take this; handing her the magazine.

Fletcher~

Angus and I have been looking for random things for hours; we've found boxes of crayons & coloring books, headphones, canned food here and there. Staggering into a forest filled with apples trees; I picked some non- rotten ones,

''Dude, hurry up''. I called to Angus who was doing his business in a bush.

''Don't rush me''! He replied. I sat down in an old tree stump. This kid probably holds the person to go to the bathroom. Finally he was done;

''Next time, go to the bathroom before we leave''.

''Sorry, I didn't know we had to have rules''. He said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, this forest was huge. These trees look about a hundred years old. It was around three thirty. The girls would be worried by now.

''We better head home''. Angus said, hearing groans from a distance. _They were coming._

I started run; jumping over fallen branches & tree bark. Angus, who was on my tail. The zombies were in a pack. I stopped in my tracks, trying to slow them down but they were moving fast. Angus tugged on my sleeve; ''Fletcher, let's go''. His voice was shaking.

''We can't outrun them''. I said, ''Can you climb a tree''?

''Yeah…''.

''We'll shoot from the trees''. I climbed a nearby tree, trying not slip. Now, sitting on a steady branch, I gave Angus thumbs up, He waves back. Shots are fired, killing the zombies instantly. After the last one is dead, we retreat from our tree posts.

''I think it's clear''. Angus stepped around the bodies.

''Yea-. '' I guess I jinxed it, a supposedly dead zombie jumped on Angus, knocking him to the ground. I quickly shot the thing; quickly Angus threw it off him.

''You okay''. He nodded, carefully standing up.

''Are you sure''. I asked, to make sure.

''Dude, I'm fine''.

Finally, making it home just after dark, Violet was sitting on the couch, eating some chips.

''Where's Olive?''.

''In her room, she said she was tired or something''. V replied, Angus snatched the chips from her hand, causing them to spatter across floor. They start making out on the couch. _It was my cue to leave._

I walked into our room shutting the door behind me; Olive was wrapped in the covers, her soft blonde hair sprawling out on the pillow. I tiptoed on the other side of the bed, sliding in. Olive's eyes fluttered, ''Fletcher''. She muttered. I took her hand, squeezing it tight.

''I'm here''. I whispered, kissing the top of her head.

''I'm glad you're back''. She said.

''Me too''.

Her breathing was now soft and calm, she was dreaming now. I started to drift into sleep too until I heard Violet scream.

_AN:_

_A cliffhanger once again, next chapter will have a little Jake & Chynna but anyway, Who can guess why Violet screamed?. _

_Till next time…._


	15. Chapter 13

_pinkpanda88 – You guess it correctly, nice job! _

_50 reviews, I am so grateful. _

Violet~

I pulled away from Angus, catching my breath; his hands were caressing my face. He pulled me into his lap It scared me, he's never been like this before, he placed kisses on my neck. Angus pulled back a little. his eyes were moist, and he lifted my chin, pulling me in again. After a while I pulled back, stroking his dark curls.

''What's wrong?''.

He wipes his eyes, '' You know I love you, right''.

''Yeah, of course''.

His soft brown eyes stared into my eyes, searching; I waited for him to speak. Instead, he brushed a strain of her out of my face.

''Angus, you're scaring me''. I whispered.

He sighed; getting off me, standing next to the couch. He was twitching; I got up walking toward him. But he backs up, ''You need to stay away from me''.

''Angus…''

''Violet, I was bitten today''. I shook my head, _''No…''_

''That's not true''. I whispered, tears threatening to fall.

He lifted in shirt; there was red bite mark on his stomach. I gasped, ''Oh My God''.

Angus put his shirt down as he walked over to the kitchen, digging through the drawers.

''What are you looking for''? I asked, my voice squeaking. He pulled out a gun, I started crying even harder. He walked over to me, his fingers wiping my tears away. I leaned forward, wanting to kiss him one last time. ''I can't, I'm already infected''. He says. ''I don't care''. I kissed him softly, at first he retrained himself, soon he slowly replied. We ended up backed against the wall, my hands gripping his shirt tightly. We were in our own little world; I started nuzzling into his shoulder, as he stroked my hair. I didn't want him to leave. He pulled back, his eyes full of sadness. I felt him place the gun in my hand.

''I can't do this''. I whispered.

''You have to''. His voice cracking. I started to sob, my heart aching.

''Vi, please''. He begged, he was crying too; ''I'm going to turn any minute''.

''Don't say that''. I cried, punching his chest. We were silent for a few moments, I took a deep breath.

I stroked his curls, he nuzzled into my neck. I pressed the gun against the back of his head.

''Angus''.

''What?''.

''I love you too''.

I knew he was smiling. I pulled the trigger; I could hear him whimpering;

''Shh''. I cooed, my heart splitting. I slid down the wall to the floor as his body went limp. He was gone, blood now splattered my clothes. I sobbed uncontrollably, hugging Angus close to me. But I could feel the DNA setting in; I was going to turn too.

Fletcher~

I get out of bed, Olive looks at me.

''Stay here''. I told her. She gives me a worried look, but nods. I opened the door, I see Violet on the floor sobbing. A body was on the floor, I took a step closer, curly hair, .Angus.

''Violet, wha-.'' But she cut me off.

''You need to get out for here''.

''I can't leave you''. I said. She tossed me a gun, ''I'm going to turn Fletcher, take Olive and go''.

''Just do it''. Tears streamed down her face.

''Fletcher''. I turned to see Olive.

''Get our stuff''. I said; she staggered backwards running over to our room.

''What happened?''. I repeatedly asked.

''Angus was bitten when you guys went looking for food, he asked me to kill him before he turned''.

''Violet, I'm so sorry, this is my entire fault''.

She gave me a small smile, ''Don't blame yourself, Fletchie, it was bound to happen sometime''.

''Fletcher''. I turned to find Olive, her face pale white.

''We better go''. I said. Violet nodded, I leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

''Be safe''. She says; her eyes were turning red, hands twitching.

We left the cabin; it was dark, but still bright enough to see. Olive held my hand tightly.

''You okay''? I asked glancing at her.

She said nothing, zoning out. She's going to be like that for a while. A few hours of walking, it was daylight. Olive still silent, I was worried sick.

I sat down in a bench, she just stood there.

''Olive, you can sit too, you know''.

_Nothing…._

I walked over to her, ''Liv, say something''. _This was really freaking me out._

She stared out in to space, I shook her hard, ''Olive, please''. I grew angry;

''Why won't you say anything, huh, I can't lose you too''. She blinked.

''Fletcher, why are you yelling?''. She cried, crossing her arms. I smiled; I hugged her tightly, burying my face in her shoulder. I sniffed.

''Are you crying''. She whispered, wrapping her arms around my waist. I chuckled;

''I miss you, a lot''. I pulled back, kissing her forehead. She pressed her forehead against mine.

We stopped in a park to eat lunch, ham and almost expired cheese. Olive was getting better; she ate her sandwich and looked at her surroundings. The park was pleasant, there was actually birds chirping.

''Olive''.

''What?''.

''You do remembered what happened, right''.

She nods, munching on her sandwich.

''It wasn't your fault''. She says

''I can't help but blame myself''. I feel her hands wrapping around my neck, her soft breathing on my neck.

'' They didn't want to be those things, Fletcher, you did the right thing''.

I chuckled, '' You've always know how to make me feel better''.

''That's my job''. I kissed the inside of her wrist. She pulled away from me, '' We should go''. Olive and packed up our things.

I got really tired of walking around; Olive was slowing down behind me.

''Climb on my back''. I said, crouching down. She climbed on my back. I walked at a steady pace, not wanting her to fall off. I hear rapid footsteps, and then Olive gets off me and starts running. I shot them quickly. There was a pack of them, ''Fletcher, there's an arena over there''. She yelled, running toward it. I got my second wind & raced past her. Finally making our way to the area, Olive & I barracked the door with rusty desks, chairs, and a huge rock.

''I think we'll be okay''. I said, heading toward the arena. I was expecting to see a worn out, sport's stadium, I was wrong. The ground was covered in flowers; in every color.

''This is beautiful''. I hear Olive say from behind me.

I was completely speechless; Olive walked past me and sat down.

''This is the coolest place ever''. I explore the area, finding abandoned hotdogs stands, little toys on the now grass covered concrete. I made my way back to Olive; she was staring off into space, again.

''Olive''.

She looked at me, twirling her thumbs, something she does when she's nervous.

''What is it''? I ask.

''Do you love me''?

''Of course I do, why would you even ask''?.

She gives me a smile, her eyes sparkling bright, ''Fletcher, I want you to make love to me''.

''Uh…''

''That was stupid, forget I said it''. Her eyes are shut, ''Liv, look at me''. She sighs, opening her eyes.

''That wasn't stupid, I was just shocked that's all''. I grab her hands, squeezing them tightly. I press my forehead against hers.

''Are you sure this is what you want''? I asked softly, brushing hair from her eyes. She gives me a small nod.

''Lay down''. I watch her lay down, her golden curls shine in the moonlight. I crawl on top of her.

That was … awesome… it was so beautiful. The love of my life, now sleeping peacefully on my chest. I could see she had a small smile on her face. It felt good to make her happy.

_AN: _

_Well, I'm going to end this chapter here. I knew I said I was going to have Jake/Chynna in this chapter but, I wanted to wait. I'm really tired so, comment & review. Hope you enjoyed. _


	16. Sneak Peak

He shakes his head, chucking softly. ''What's so funny''. I was seriously not getting the joke. He gets under the covers beside me, ''You're really cute''. That caught me off guard, ''Thanks''. I laid my head down on my pillow.

''Tomorrow, we're going to find your family''.

''Jake, you don't have to''.

''I want to''. He wrapped an arm around me; I only met this guy a couple days ago and his already risking his life for me. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. I rolled over facing the wall, smiling like an idiot.


	17. Chapter 16

_Sorry for the wait…_

_Enjoy Chynna and Jake! _

Chynna~

I went to bed pretty late, I felt bad for Jake; he was sleeping on that uncomfortable couch. I got out of bed and made my way to the living room. Jake was covered up in blankets but was still shivering like a little baby. I rubbed his shoulder; he rubbed his eyes.

''What's wrong''.

''I was wondering if you wanted to share the bed with me''. ''You seem really cold in here.''. I say.

''Are you sure?''.

''Yes''. He grabbed the blankets following me into the bedroom. I slip under the covers, while Jake just stands there.

''What''.

He shakes his head, chucking softly. ''What's so funny''. I was seriously not getting the joke. He gets under the covers beside me, ''You're really cute''. That caught me off guard, ''Thanks''. I laid my head down on my pillow.

''Tomorrow, we're going to find your family''.

''Jake, you don't have to''.

''I want to''. He wrapped an arm around me; I only met this guy a couple days ago and his already risking his life for me. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. I rolled over facing the wall, smiling like an idiot.

The next morning, Jake was up before me like always. I find some bacon on the table and a note;

_Be back soon. - J_

I smiled, taking a bite of the bacon. He was so sweet, I wondered if he felt the same about me. In Jake's room, I looked through his books on the shelf. He had mostly science- fiction, than anything. But one catches my eye, it's wrapped in ribbons & little bunny stickers. I'm guessing it's his sister's book.

It has pictures of Jake playing at sports events, playing the guitar.

''I see you found my photo album''. Jake says leaning against the doorway.

''Sorry, I didn't mean to snoop around''.

''It's alright, I knew you'd find it eventually''. He said, ''Foods ready''.

I balance the book on my hip as we walk to the kitchen; I found a steaming hot bowl of bacon & rice.

I flip through the book as I munch on crispy bacon, Jake was so cute when he was little he was Winnie the pooh. He blushed; ''It was the only costume that would fit''.

''You looked super cute''. I say, scooping rice into my mouth.

He sits down at the table with his own bowl; ''Yeah, my mom thought that too. She toke a thousand pictures''.

''I bet you got a bunch a candy''.

''Yeah, lots of Reese's buttercups, M&M's, and Butterfingers''. He said, his fingers laced with mine. I felt warm, fuzzy inside.

''Chynna''.

''Yeah?''; my heart beating so fast. He gave me a small smile, leaning over. This was it! I thought; He was finally going to kiss me. His lips pressed against mine, they were warm and soft, I've been waiting for this for so long. He pulled back;

''That was amazing''. I whispered. He kissed the top of my head; ''Ditto''.

_AN:_

pinkpanda88- I'm glad you're liking Jake & Chynna!. More is on the way.

Next chapter will probably be Olive/Fletcher, still deciding. Please Review, You guys are amazing!


End file.
